<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings, Pizza, Bonding, And... by turningthegears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336638">Feelings, Pizza, Bonding, And...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthegears/pseuds/turningthegears'>turningthegears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Attempt at Humor, First Time, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Gibbs's POV, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Know How Else To Tag That, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Sentinel/Guide Dynamics, POV Alternating, Stand Alone, Swearing, Tony's POV, because the author can't do any AU normally, pats the top of this fic, slight reciprocal daddy kink but without the word daddy, this puppy can fit so much quarantine-induced touch starvation projection inside of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthegears/pseuds/turningthegears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For most sentinels and guides, they come online during puberty or high stress incidents. Trust Tony to buck the trend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings, Pizza, Bonding, And...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be a 1k porn fic. It wasn't meant to have anything to do with sentinels or guides. I don't know where I went wrong.  </p><p>(... there is porn at the end. A fair bit of it. It just took a while to get there *headdesk*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>One moment Gibbs is questioning a woman on the footpath, the next he's running, sprinting hard and reckless.</p><p>Tony's screaming. And it's not a yell. Not a shout. It's a lung burning, throat wrecking, agonized scream that pierces right to Gibbs's hindbrain.</p><p>Gibbs crashes shoulder-first through the front door, McGee on his heels, and Tony's right there, curled up in a foetal position, his screaming dying down to sobbing his heart out, hands fisted in his hair. Bishop, Ducky, and Palmer are right there, talking to Tony, trying and failing to calm him down.</p><p>Gibbs drops to his knees, disregarding that they're are too old to take that kind of rough treatment. "Where's he hurt?" demands Gibbs.  He can't see any blood or broken bones.</p><p>"He's not," says Bishop grimly, her hands carefully clenched tight on her knees.</p><p>Gibbs shoots her a confused look, and she meets his gaze and nods seriously, and shock and understanding jolt through Gibbs like lightning.</p><p>Tony - still crying, red faced with tears and snot all over his cheeks - lets out a pained shout, wordless and raw.</p><p>Gibbs swallows. Tony's feeling their emotions. That's his gut instinct, that Tony's a guide, not a sentinel; but Gibbs trusts his gut, it doesn't often lead him astray, especially not with Tony. Tony's no longer a latent sentinel or guide to be, but an active guide, with all the empathy that entails.</p><p>"Stop touching him!" he snarls to Palmer. High level guides, alpha level guides - like Gibbs - find touch heightens their abilities and even enables telepathy. And it would be just like DiNozzo to go from baseline to alpha in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Palmer jerks back from Tony with a surprised look on his face, but comprehension follows an instant later. Gibbs buckles down his own mental shields, locking them tight, nothing in or out; trying to spare Tony from the burden of his emotions.</p><p>Ducky blinks at Gibbs, phone in one hand at his ear. "Touch telepathy affects less than three percent of guides, Jethro!"</p><p>"And what do you wanna bet that Very Special Agent DiNozzo is now in that three percent?" snaps Gibbs rhetorically. His hands fist uselessly at his sides. How can he help when he's already got his shields up? He can't shield the entire damn planet from Tony's uncontrolled empathy but the nearest null room he knows of is in the D.C. Sentinel and Guide Center and he doesn't trust that lot not to lock Tony up to never see daylight again until he's bonded to a sentinel. <em>I'm his legal next of kin</em>, Gibbs forcibly reminds himself.<em> I can get him out if I have to</em>.</p><p>"The Center have sent an emergency team, they'll be here shortly to help Anthony," says Ducky reassuringly.</p><p>"What?" says Gibbs in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? They'll chain him to a damn sentinel!" The Center, Gibbs knows from  frustrating firsthand experience, believe that a sentinel-guide bond can overcome anything. They're not necessarily wrong, but Gibbs doesn't think it's right to lock a vulnerable guide into a permanent, unbreakable mental bond with a complete stranger, and the Center are too desperate for guides to hesitate over little things like decency.</p><p>"We are incredibly fortunate that Anthony is not broadcasting his pain! We'd all be crippled, judging by his own behaviour. The Center will shield Anthony and teach him to control his empathy," says Ducky sharply. "And Anthony will have his pick of sentinels to bond with."</p><p>"Yeah, they'll teach him control by forcing drugs down his throat!" growls Gibbs. He's been there, after Shannon and Kelly died. It was the most terrifying six months of his life. The Sentinel &amp; Guide Center have absolute control over their inpatients. They'd refused to let him leave, forced drugs into him that  kept him <em>mostly</em> docile, tried to brainwash him into accepting a new bond, kept him under guard and under curfew, monitored 24/7, micromanaged his life - and then they'd had the audacity to claim his refusal to bond and growing defiance against them was a result of no longer being bonded, part of his grief for having lost his sentinel, rather than a legitimate grievance against their treatment of him.</p><p>But Ducky glares at him. "I hardly think leaving him alone to deal with the weight of everyone else's emotions would be beneficial to his well-being!"</p><p>On the floor, Tony grits his teeth and groans, thumping his head on the carpet, whimpering in pain.</p><p>Gibbs takes three seconds to think about it, but he knows Tony's never wanted to have a sentinel. Tony had expected to be one himself. <em>Don't be silly, Jimmy,</em> he'd heard Tony tell Palmer once, <em>If I come online I'll be a sentinel! Just think how cool it would be to have super senses!</em> Tony's deep green eyes always find Gibbs whenever the subject comes up.</p><p>With one long exhale, Gibbs grieves the future that will never be, and then he makes up his mind and pushes Ducky away, reaching out and gently taking Tony's wet face in his hands, leaning down to touch their foreheads together. Gibbs closes his eyes and lowers his shields, focusing on Tony.</p><p>The world fades away and Tony's apartment conceptualises itself around him. Sunlight from the windows, elegant decor, comfortable leather couches, TV on the wall, and Tony's mom's piano in the corner: Tony's sanctuary. Gibbs didn't really expect anything else from Tony's mental landscape.</p><p>Crying catches his attention, but it's coming from the bedroom. He knocks on the door before poking his head through.</p><p>Gibbs winces, his heart aching at the sight.</p><p>Tony is sitting with his back against the wall, beside his bed, arms around his knees, in jeans and an old band t-shirt, staring into space, tear tracks on his cheeks. Lifting his head looks to take an effort, and he meets Gibbs's gaze with hurting eyes. "It's too much. I can feel <em>everything</em>."</p><p>And suddenly, Gibbs can feel it all too, the pressure of Ducky's anger and worry, the sickly feel of Jimmy's panic, heavy dread in Ellie's gut, the hyperactivity of Tim's chaotic emotions, and beyond that, a mass of emotions he can't even begin to separate, crowding in from just outside the house to God knows how far away. Tony is sensitive, his empathic 'hearing' in the extreme long ranges.</p><p>Gibbs flinches hard, and slams his shields up, locking out everything except his path to Tony, although he can't escape the bleed-through. "It's a lot," he agrees, and cautiously walks into Tony's room to sit beside Tony, mirroring him with his own arms around his knees. "Let me help?" If Gibbs can't shield the world for Tony, then he'll shield Tony from the world.</p><p>"You can't help." Tony stares at him, but Gibbs can feel the tidal wave of hope in him, and the clue is in his word choice.</p><p>"I think I can help," says Gibbs gently. "I <em>want</em> to, Tony. If you'll let me." He looks away, aching, because no one should feel as alone as Tony does. As alone as Gibbs has felt since his girls died. Push people away before they can abandon you; it's a tactic Gibbs is intimately familiar with.</p><p>Tony lets out a long tired sigh. "I wanted to be your sentinel," he says wistfully.</p><p>Gibbs shrugs. "We don't get to choose our biology, just what we do with it." A latent S-G gene could go either way. "You be my guide and I'll be yours."</p><p>Tony chokes on a laugh. "I don't think it works that way."</p><p>"Says who?" challenges Gibbs, gut instinct telling him he's on the right track. He can feel the twisting emotions inside Tony, the strength of them like a hurricane. Tony <em>wants</em> this, even if it means they have to make it up as they go. "We can make it work. Trust me," breathes out Gibbs, well aware that he's done nothing lately to earn it - been too busy trying to push Tony away, convinced that Tony was finally going to take up one of those team lead offers.</p><p>Tony looks at him warily for a long moment, and then he smiles wryly. "I do trust you, Gibbs. God help me. How do we do this?"</p><p>Gibbs tries not to let on the rush of happiness that fills him at Tony's words, but judging by Tony's growing grin and knowing eyes he's unsuccessful. They can't hide from each other like this, not when Gibbs is literally all tangled up in Tony's mind. He clears his throat and moves on quickly.</p><p>"I think if we join my house to your apartment, a door linking them together - a partial bond - then I can extend my shields around our new, combined... home." Gibbs grimaces, not liking how much he likes the metaphor, but Tony nods.</p><p>"I think I can do that," says Tony thoughtfully. He stands up and walks around the bed, wandering over to the bookcase. "Maybe..." He starts pushing on the frame, and then seems to change his mind, pulling instead. The bookcase swings open, revealing a door behind it.</p><p>"Huh," says Gibbs. That's his front door.</p><p>Tony beams at him. "Your turn!" he says cheerfully.</p><p>Gibbs gives him a grin in return, unable not to, feeling Tony's happiness and pride as intensely as if it were his own. He goes over and opens his front door, his own shields instinctively extending to encompass 'his' new territory.</p><p>Behind him, Tony lets out a long relieved sigh.</p><p>Gibbs quirks an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"It's as if the comfortable quiet of your mind just spread through mine," says Tony softly. He smiles shyly. "Your shields feel nice."</p><p>"You can't feel external emotions anymore?" asks Gibbs, even as he checks his shields to see how they're holding up under the extension - they're holding strong, no holes. He feels a little stretched - he's out of practice - but good. Tony's mind feels warm and bright, and Tony is currently radiating contentment, saturated with relief.</p><p>"No," says Tony with satisfaction. "Just yours and mine. Your shields might as well be a fortress." He bites his lip. "Can we make our, uh, connection, um, a little more secure? I'm a bit worried the door will slam shut on me."</p><p>Gibbs nods, fully agreeing. He likes this new link between them, it feels right, and Tony already looks better - at least on this mental landscape - the tear tracks gone, a bit more colour to his cheeks. Gibbs eyes up the door. Can he just... He shoves on the door and it easily sinks into the frame. "I think you have to do the same with your bookcase, Tony."</p><p>Tony simply <em>looks</em> at the bookcase and it swings closed and keeps swinging, until it's part of the door frame, creating a little hallway between their minds.</p><p>"Good job," says Gibbs approvingly, because that's not bad for someone who only just came online and doesn't have any training in their guide abilities.</p><p>Tony's cheeks pink up a little and Gibbs's eyes go wide in surprise at the sheer pleasure that Tony feels at hearing his approval. And then Tony's embarrassment hits them both.</p><p>Gibbs chuckles. "It'll take us some getting used to, Tony." But he can't help but think this empathic partial bond will be useful. He'd had no idea how highly Tony valued his opinion, and Gibbs takes his own pride in having <em>Tony's</em> good opinion.</p><p>Just then, Gibbs feels hands on his shoulders and their shared mental landscape dissolves as he's jerked away from Tony's real body, the telepathic connection severed by the severing of physical connection.</p><p>"What the fuck?" growls Gibbs angrily, looking up.</p><p>A sentinel looks down at him.</p><p>Gibbs glares and climbs to his feet, shaking off the man's hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony drags himself up to sitting against the wall, batting away the hands trying to help him (does no one just <em>ask</em>?), his head pounding.</p><p>He brings his legs up, rests his elbows on his knees, wipes his face - <em>gross</em> - with his sleeve poking out of his NCIS jacket and puts his head in his hands, breathing heavily. In the background he can hear Gibbs arguing with the sentinel-guide pair. Tony can feel Gibbs's fear. Like ice trickling down his spine, a tight grip on his heart. Gibbs is terrified. But beneath the fear is anger and iron resolve, and a steady protective feeling - Tony thinks it might be aimed at <em>him</em>.</p><p>But the crushing tsunami of feelings belonging to everyone else are gone. All that's left are the comfort of Gibbs's shields around his mind, feeling oddly cosy and reassuring, Gibbs's feelings - mercurial and strong, but steady in their overall sensation - and his own. Tony just feels drained. A bit worried about whatever is scary enough to scare Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but Tony is <em>tired</em>. Like he's gone ten rounds in the ring with Balboa or one of the other ex special forces guys. Because he's just come online as a guide. And his empathy is, apparently, incredibly strong. Enough to overwhelm him without adequate shielding, anyway.</p><p>Tony wants to scream again but he doesn't even have the energy for it. He doesn't want to be a guide. He hadn't even really wanted to be a sentinel. As much as he'd wanted to be <em>Gibbs's</em> sentinel, Tony's not entirely sure that Gibbs wouldn't have freaked out and rejected him on principle; Gibbs hasn't just been a frontline fighter of unbonded guides' rights to work in dangerous jobs, he's rejected every single sentinel the Center has sent his way. At least once a month. For over two decades.</p><p>God, why now? Forty-two years old, having survived the Black Death, gunshots, poisonings, stabbings, explosions, and all kinds of stressors typical of bringing online latent sentinels and guides, and it takes a normal, ordinary, boring Thursday afternoon to set him off?</p><p>Tony rubs his temples, pain stabbing through at the sentinel and guide's raised voices. <em>Some emergency team</em>, thinks Tony with petty resentment. They're making things worse, and they're upsetting and pissing off Tony's guide.</p><p>"I can't get a read on Guide DiNozzo with you shielding him! You need to lower your shields, Guide Gibbs!" says the Center guide exasperatedly.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell!" snaps Gibbs. Tony can feel Gibbs's rage pulsing like blood, and not in a pleasant way.</p><p>The sentinel cuts in, "Lower your shields <em>now</em>, Guide Gibbs. My guide needs to take control of Guide DiNozzo's shielding so we can take him to the Center-"</p><p>"Guide DiNozzo will decide for himself what he needs," growls Tony furiously, having no intention of going anywhere except to Casa de Gibbs, where he can hopefully eat cowboy style steak, have a beer, and then crash in Gibbs's bed (because Gibbs prefers the couch). He pushes himself up, tugging away from Ducky as the man tries to help him up, and Tony leans heavily on the wall, his legs just a little shaky under him. He glares at the sentinel and guide pair.</p><p>"You've just come online," says the guide. She looks at him entreatingly, "I know this is scary, but we can help you."</p><p>Tony huffs. "I don't need or want your help."</p><p>The sentinel shakes his head. "You won't be able to bond with a sentinel while Guide Gibbs is shielding your mind, and a bond with a sentinel will help provide support and care, while you learn to control your empathy and build your own mental shields."</p><p>"Uh-huh," says Tony, controlling his face, not wanting to show off the relief flooding him to know that nobody can make him hook up with some rando sentinel as long as Gibbs is around. He's beginning to understand exactly why Gibbs doesn't like the Center, their people are awfully quick to assume they know best - without even asking him what he wants. Gibbs's face is still stone cold angry, but Tony can feel his worry, and the little spike of relief and satisfaction at hearing Tony can't bond to a sentinel with Gibbs in the way.</p><p>"And if I don't want to bond to a sentinel?" asks Tony curiously.</p><p>The guide - neither she nor her sentinel have introduced themselves to Tony - the guide gapes in shock.</p><p>The sentinel sucks in a tight breath. "Is this- Are you- Why wouldn't you want to bond with a sentinel? You're a guide!" He looks outraged.</p><p>Tony smirks. "I don't need a sentinel. I've got a guide." He nods to Gibbs, his smirk growing at the excitement and pride and <em>good</em> feeling that slams through Gibbs at his words. Tony doesn't think they'll be ending their connection any time soon, even once Tony gets a handle on his empathy. Tony can tell that Gibbs likes being connected with him, and just plain likes him, more than Tony had ever known. Gibbs has been sort of pinging with little bursts of affection every time the man looks at him - a balm to every insecurity Tony's ever had. And being linked to Gibbs like this, having Gibbs's shields snug and warm and comfortable around his mind is more than Tony ever dreamed of.</p><p>But the Center sentinel growls. "Sentinels outnumber guides ten to one and need the bond for stability just as much as you do. It's the height of selfishness for you to refuse bonding, especially when you'll have your choice of sentinels to choose from!"</p><p>"Go fuck yourself," says Tony, staring coldly at the sentinel, wishing he knew the words to fight this self-entitled bullshit. Is this what Gibbs has been dealing with all these years? Having his freedom dismissed as selfishness? His dissent overruled and ignored? No, the Center hasn't forced Gibbs to bond with a sentinel, but Tony knows they've ignored that he doesn't want to, sending sentinel after sentinel to attempt wooing Gibbs into a bond. Jesus fucking Christ, and now they'll be after Tony too.</p><p>Tony leans his tired head back against the wall, and looks to Gibbs. "I want to bond with you, if I bond with anyone." Not an offer or a proposal, hopefully nothing that will pressure Gibbs, but nonetheless a clear statement that indicates Tony's choice of bond-mate.</p><p>The Center guide lets out a strangled noise of disbelief. Her sentinel snorts in disgust.</p><p>Gibbs's blue eyes meet Tony's with amusement. "Right back atcha, DiNozzo." Gibbs's affection and amusement and satisfaction curls around Tony's mind like a particularly smug cat winding around its human's legs. "But," continues Gibbs, "You're in no condition to be bonding right now."</p><p>Tony can feel a slight undertone of embarrassment, followed by a deep aching wave of arousal.</p><p>Tony blinks at Gibbs's emotions. "Don't tell me that all those rom-coms were right on the money when they wrote that sentinels and guides bond via sex!" says Tony incredulously. "I thought that was an exaggeration! Because it's- it's- it's intimate!"</p><p>Gibbs ducks his head, the tips of his ears turning red. His feelings are a swirling mix of embarrassment, curiosity, caution, and that same aching arousal. Christ, Tony could get hard just from feeling Gibbs's desire, and he doesn't even know if it's specifically for him or if Gibbs just really needs to get laid. The lack of context to Gibbs's emotions is frustrating.</p><p>"The romance movies only get it half right," answers Fornell with a smirk. "Any extreme emotion in both sentinel and guide, or in your case, both guides, will kickstart the brain into bonding mode."</p><p>Fornell shrugs casually. "I met one pair who had come online when skydiving together. But sex will do it. So long as you're physically touching, you're focused on each other, and it's intense, concurrent emotion. Your best bet for intentional bonding is penetrative sex. People who don't even know they're latent sentinels and guides can find themselves online and accidentally bonded before they even know what's going on."</p><p>Tony stares at Fornell in utter disbelief. He hadn't even noticed that the FBI agent had arrived, doesn't know why he's here, and now the man's giving him <em>sex advice</em>. Tony just can't <em>compute</em>. He looks desperately to Gibbs. "I think I'm done for the day," croaks out Tony.</p><p>Gibbs nods frantically. "Food and sleep," he says hurriedly, agreement to retreat disguised as a plan of action. "McGee, call Vance and tell him that DiNozzo and I need a week's bonding leave. Have him pass today's case to another team. You and Bishop can help out or get by on cold cases for the week."</p><p>Tim nods back obediently, glancing awkwardly at Tony, and embarrassment bubbles up in Tony like a pot boiling over - his own, not Gibbs's - because they're essentially planning for him and Gibbs to have a weeklong holiday to fuck like bunnies. Because <em>sure</em>, everyone knows there's more to it, even if they don't know the specifics, but everyone knows bonding usually involves sex, it's in all the movies, even the tame ones with fade-to-black cut scenes, and now Fornell - a bonded sentinel - has just <em>confirmed it</em>.</p><p>Everyone -  Tim and Ellie, Ducky and Jimmy, and oh God, Fornell, plus the sentinel and guide pair (bonded, of course) from the Center, and then anyone the team tell, <em>Vance</em> - everyone is going to know that he and Gibbs are going to go home and - maybe not immediately, maybe not today, but sometime this week - have <em>sex</em>.</p><p>Panic hits him like an 18-wheeler going 100 miles per hour. Tony gasps with the force of it, and goes to make a joke - because that's what he does, humour as a defence mechanism, it <em>works</em> - when he realises, that's not <em>his</em> panic. Tony looks worriedly at Gibbs, and finds Gibbs looking back at him, quiet and wary and somehow resigned. And what comes out of Tony's mouth is, "How the hell can you look so calm when it feels like you're freaking out majorly?"</p><p>Gibbs looks surprised, and feels it too, and then he chuckles, the panic simmering down to a dull worry. Gibbs shrugs. "Practice," he says shortly.</p><p>Tony bites his lip, and doesn't ask what's wrong. This whole situation is a mess, it could be anything, and the only way out is through. "Can we stop for pizza on the way home, Boss?"</p><p>And there, Tony can feel Gibbs's surprise again - and his relief? - even though it's not showing on Gibbs's face. "Sure, Tony. An early dinner and then an early bedtime. You're exhausted, Skippy."</p><p>Tony is exhausted, now that he's thinking about it, not that he wants to be sent to bed like a child. Then again... "You wanna tuck me in?" Tony leers suggestively at Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs gives Tony a judgy stare but his mouth twitches and Tony can feel Gibbs laughing on the inside, feel Gibbs's amusement and affection. It feels good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs quietly puts the pizza boxes on the back seat in his car. Tony's conked out in the front passenger seat, his temple resting against the window, snuffling adorably, and Gibbs isn't going to wake him up just to make him hold some boxes.</p><p>When they get back to his house, Gibbs sets the pizzas on the coffee table, then nudges Tony upstairs, takes Tony's gun, and pushes Tony into the bathroom with orders to have a hot shower and not drown.</p><p>Gibbs locks his and Tony's guns away in the safe, then changes out of his work clothes and pulls on some jeans and a couple of casual shirts. Gets out a second set of clothes for Tony - sweatpants instead of jeans, a hoodie instead of an over-shirt - and if the clothes Gibbs has chosen for Tony are from his own things instead of from the drawer full of Tony's stuff that Tony keeps here for when his electricity's out and he's staying over, well, Gibbs doesn't think Tony will call him on it. Mostly because he can feel how brain-dead tired Tony is through their new partial bond.</p><p>Gibbs lounges on the bed, waiting on Tony. Just in case Tony actually keels over unconscious. "You still alive in there, sunshine?" shouts Gibbs, trying to compete with both the closed door and the running water he can hear.</p><p>The shower stops. A long moment later, the door pulls open and Tony shuffles out, buck naked, dripping wet, rubbing his hair with a towel. "What'd you say?" asks Tony, his face scrunched up cutely.</p><p>"Still alive, sunshine?" says Gibbs, trying not to stare at all of Tony's gorgeous pinked up skin, the belly that's gotten a little softer over the years that Tony tries to hide in the locker room. Gibbs wants to plant his face there, lick into the belly button and kiss down Tony's furry treasure trail.</p><p>Tony huffs a laugh. "I could eat both our pizzas and sleep for a week, but yeah. Coming online really took it out of me."</p><p>Gibbs grunts acknowledgement, resolutely ignoring the unintentional innuendo in Tony's words.</p><p>Tony starts drying off his chest and belly with the towel. He's not looking at Gibbs, and Gibbs doesn't even think the pretty boy's doing it deliberately, but Gibbs's mouth is hanging open and about to start drooling and his cock's perking up and now is not the time for it when Tony needs food and sleep, and Gibbs needs to get out of this room <em>now</em>. Before that towel and hand get any lower.</p><p>"There's clothes here on the bed for you," says Gibbs abruptly, getting up quickly because he absolutely cannot handle watching Tony handle that soft plump dick and those nicely round balls without getting on his knees and sucking 'til Tony's hard and then sucking some more. Gibbs has never even sucked cock before but all he can think about is getting Tony's in his mouth. Tony's cut, unlike him. Gibbs can see the head, plush and pink and just hanging there, droplets of water clinging to it, ready to be kissed and licked.</p><p>Gibbs bolts for the door and the stairs, inwardly cursing his perfect long distance vision, hearing Tony call, "Thanks for the clothes!" over his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank me when you're awake enough to consent to me sucking your cock," Gibbs mutters grumpily to himself when he reaches the relative safety of the living room. He gives his half-hard dick a quick squeeze through his jeans, letting go reluctantly. It's not like he's never seen Tony naked before in the locker room or never stood at the urinal next to him in the men's room, but seeing Tony walk naked out of his bathroom is a new one.</p><p>Gibbs makes himself breathe steadily, calming himself down. There's no way they're bonding today. There's no guarantee that Tony will want to go through with bonding at all once he's slept on it and had time to think about it, and even if tomorrow Tony does still want to bond, he'll probably want to go slacklining, or survival training, or roller coaster riding.</p><p>"Or some other crazy damn 'fun' thing that'll get our brains hyped without our dicks involved." Gibbs groans despairingly and drops down onto the couch, knowing full well he'll back whatever Tony decides. "Fuckin' skydiving." He lets his head fall back and his eyes fall shut.</p><p>Tony's straight as an arrow, as far as Gibbs can tell. Likes beautiful women, seems to favour brunettes, and Gibbs is pretty sure Tony's a 'legs' man, for how often he talks about 'legs up to here', but Tony does tend to get his eye caught on a decent rack every other week, so.</p><p>So Gibbs is screwed. Or rather, he isn't screwed and he's not going to be screwed and his life sucks. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone who might actually return his affections?</p><p>He hears Tony's footsteps coming down the stairs, avoiding the ones that creak, and Gibbs jerks upright, eyes flaring open as it hits him like a 2x4 to the face that Tony had probably felt his arousal. He slouches back onto the couch and rubs his hand over his face. It's a side effect of any empathic bond, the reason why fully bonded sentinels and guides tend to be lovers - the guides, who generally have the greater range of choice, usually try to find a sentinel they're compatible with. Question is, is Tony gonna figure out Gibbs is hot and horny for him or is Tony gonna think he's gone too long without getting any?</p><p>Tony pads into the living room, wearing the clothes Gibbs had laid out for him - Gibbs's new, navy blue NCIS hoodie and his softest pair of sweatpants, and some woollen socks. Tony's hair is darker than usual - still a little damp - and messy, and Gibbs <em>aches</em>, just thinking about being allowed to run his fingers through it.</p><p>Tony slinks over to the couch and slumps down beside Gibbs, his knee knocking Gibbs's, and he glares blearily at Gibbs.</p><p>"Are you dying?" demands Tony.</p><p>"What? No!" Gibbs jerks back, surprised.</p><p>"Am I dying?" grits out Tony.</p><p>"You damn well better not be! Tony, what-"</p><p>Tony cuts him off, "Then whatever it is you're panicking about - it can wait. Oh my fucking God, Gibbs, how do you have so much feeling inside of you? I don't know how you're not drowning in it. Now, we're going to eat our pizzas and go to bed and I'm going to sleep right through until noon, and then tomorrow we can deal with whatever's bothering you, and bonding, and telling whoever the Center will undoubtedly send to fuck off. Capisci?" Tony's voice is loud and sharp.</p><p>It's only 1630 but Gibbs nods to Tony. "Sì." He gestures to the pizza boxes. "Dig in. I'll get us drinks."</p><p>"Prego," says Tony, reaching for the pizza. "You got some Tylenol? My head's banging like a bongo drum."</p><p>"Got ibuprofen."</p><p>"That'll do." Tony sighs.</p><p>Gibbs goes and gets their drinks, and meds for Tony, then comes back and gives Tony two pills and a glass of water, setting his beer bottle down out of Tony's reach.</p><p>Tony pouts at him, puppy dog eyes flicking mournfully to Gibbs's beer, but Gibbs keeps his face blank.</p><p>Abruptly Tony chuckles. "You know I can feel how amused you are, right? Even with your best impression of a statue."</p><p>"Take the grunt candy and eat your pizza, Tony," says Gibbs firmly.</p><p>Tony obeys, and they have their early dinner quietly. Gibbs demolishes his pizza, but Tony eats slowly despite it being his favourite kind and despite how hungry he'd said he was earlier.</p><p>Tony takes a deep breath. "I know you've got a rule against apologies but I'm sorry for raising my voice before." He doesn't look at Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs eyes him consideringly. "I'm not fussed you got a bit loud."</p><p>"Well I am," says Tony tiredly.</p><p>"It's not like I don't yell at you when I get frustrated or angry," points out Gibbs, feeling vaguely guilty about it now.</p><p>"And just because I can take it doesn't mean I like it," snaps Tony, heaving in a deep breath. "Look, I just wanted to apologise. I know there's a lot more we need to deal with but I can't deal with it right now, I just can't. I need sleep, I-" Tony's fingers are trembling, holding his pizza, and he puts it down shakily.</p><p>Gibbs hadn't known that overwhelmed was in itself a feeling but Tony's feeling it like a pile of rocks on his chest, and a wave of tiredness so strong it makes <em>Gibbs</em> dizzy. "Okay, Tony. Easy, boy." Gibbs quickly wipes his greasy hands on a napkin, turns and takes Tony's hands (completely negating having just cleaned his own).</p><p>Tony's gasping, almost hyperventilating. "Is this a panic attack? Why the fuck am I having a panic attack?" His eyes are wide and scared.</p><p>"Because you suffered a major trauma today," mutters Gibbs, remembering the hundreds of emotions that had hit Tony's unshielded mind all at once when Tony's empathy had come online. He squeezes Tony's hands, rubbing with his thumbs, trying to soothe. "Just breathe, Tony. That's it, in and out. You're alright, I've got you."</p><p>Tony's hands twist and grip him back tightly. Slowly his breathing calms down, the panic abating, the urge to run draining out. Tony keeps his eyes locked on Gibbs.</p><p>"You're exhausted, Tony," says Gibbs gently. "Your brain had a lot to deal with today, your guide abilities coming online and feeling everyone else's emotions. I'm gonna get you a Gatorade and then yeah, I'm gonna tuck you into bed, okay?"</p><p>"I'm not a little kid," says Tony sulkily, his fingers flexing around Gibbs's.</p><p>Gibbs stifles a laugh. "Trust me, I know, Tony. Just let me look after you today, it's not like you don't look after me when I get injured."</p><p>Tony huffs but nods. "Next time you can have the panic attack and I can be the one to look after you," he says.</p><p>"Deal," agrees Gibbs. Tony's still pale in the cheeks, but if he's alright enough to whinge then he's heading for better.</p><p>Gibbs goes and grabs a bottle of lemon-lime Gatorade from the fridge, wanting to get some fluid, sugar and electrolytes into Tony, and Tony manages to drink about a third of it, before putting it down on the coffee table, shaking his head.</p><p>"I'm done," says Tony tiredly.</p><p>"Wait here, buddy," Gibbs tells him, and he cleans up quickly and puts Tony's leftover drink and pizza in the fridge. Then Gibbs pulls Tony up and gently pokes the unmoving man in the ribs until Tony giggles under his breath and heads up the stairs. Gibbs follows him up.</p><p>Leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest, Gibbs wonders if he can actually get away with tucking Tony in, instead of just saying goodnight.</p><p>Tony strips down to his t-shirt and shorts, then he yawns, climbing under the covers, getting comfy and settling in. He squints at Gibbs with drooping green eyes. "You said you were going to tuck me in."</p><p>Gibbs smiles and lopes over. Tony is on his side and Gibbs pulls the duvet and quilt higher up, pressing it to Tony, tucking it around him. Gibbs hesitates, then decides to take the risk, leaning down and dropping a kiss to Tony's temple.</p><p>"You should get in and keep me company," says Tony, a hand sneaking out and catching Gibbs's wrist and holding on.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Tony," murmurs Gibbs. But he doesn't pull away.</p><p>"If you don't get in and cuddle with me, I'm going to think you're treating me like a little kid," threatens Tony with his eyes shut.</p><p>Gibbs chuckles and doesn't tell Tony that it doesn't work like that, that Tony's mom and Senior should have been kinder to their son, that loving parents cuddle their kids, that Shannon had carried Kelly everywhere until she'd grown too big and heavy for it, that Gibbs's favourite mornings will always be those lazy Sunday mornings in bed, with Shannon's arm around his shoulders, a book in one hand and Kelly snuggled into his side.</p><p>Instead Gibbs says, "Alright," and strips down to his own t-shirt and boxers, and he gets into bed with Tony, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he might get to make some more favourite Sunday morning memories. Tony's got nice strong arms and apparently he likes cuddling too.</p><p>Tony huffs as Gibbs slings an arm over him, cuddling him as ordered.</p><p>"What are you doing?" says Tony exasperatedly. "I'm the big spoon!"</p><p>"No, I'm the big spoon," argues Gibbs, almost unable to believe that they're having this conversation, that he's actually got his arms around Tony - <em>Tony</em>, big and warm and muscled, long limbs everywhere - and they're face to face, heads on the pillow, wrapped around each other.</p><p>"I suffered a major trauma," Tony smirks, throwing Gibbs's earlier words back in his face. "So I should get to be the big spoon."</p><p>"You suffered a major trauma," agrees Gibbs, holding back his own smirk, "So you should get to be the little spoon."</p><p>Tony narrows his eyes at Gibbs, but Gibbs can feel his sudden surprise and delight. "You're right. I should get to be the little spoon." Tony breaks into a smile and turns over, pulling on Gibbs's arm.</p><p>Instantly Gibbs presses up against his back, holding back a groan of pleasure as he curls around Tony, only their t-shirts and boxers in the way. He presses his face to Tony's soft, nice-smelling hair, his chest and belly to Tony's warm back, hips to hips, his dick nestling against Tony's ass, his knees tucking in behind Tony's, their feet intertwining. He takes a fistful of the front of Tony's t-shirt.</p><p>"You good?" checks Gibbs, breathing in Tony's scent.</p><p>"Yeah, you?" mutters Tony. His hand finds Gibbs's, fingers encasing his fist.</p><p>Gibbs hides his smile in Tony's hair, feeling Tony's happiness and his own flow through them. "Yeah, I'm good."</p><p>"I'm glad I came online, even if I'm a guide, not a sentinel," says Tony sleepily.</p><p>Gibbs hums in agreement, and focuses on Tony's exhaustion, letting it wash over him and drag him into sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up just after 2100 hours, the red numbers glowing on his old radio alarm clock. Tony's turned over in his sleep, shuffled down to bury his face in Gibbs's neck, and is hugging him like a favourite teddy bear. Gibbs grins and presses a kiss to Tony's hair. But he's wide awake now and he really needs to pee, so he carefully extracts himself without waking Tony and slips into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him.</p><p>Gibbs takes a piss, then has a hot shower, washing off the day. He dries off then pulls his same t-shirt and boxers on - he's only been wearing them four and a half hours, they'll do - and back in the bedroom, he tries to be quiet as he pulls his jeans and plaid shirt back on, putting some socks and trainers and a hoodie on too. Tony is sleeping on his stomach, snoring like a little cat purring, and Gibbs doesn't want to disturb Tony's much needed rest.</p><p>He pulls the curtains shut that he'd forgotten to close when they had gone to bed at 1700 and the afternoon sun had still been warming the room, and instead he turns on the little nightlight at the wall socket, in case Tony needs to get up for the bathroom at some point. Finally, Gibbs pulls the blankets up to Tony's shoulders again and drops another kiss to his head, before leaving him to it.</p><p>He makes a coffee and, hungry again, cooks up some bacon and makes a BLT sandwich for himself, taking his food and drink down to the basement. Gibbs switches on the little heater he's got down there and eats while he waits for the basement to warm up.</p><p>He checks on his mental shields, but they're having no trouble with the basement to bedroom distance. He's an alpha level guide, he'd be fucked if he was having trouble covering his own house. But his shields are still strong and secure around his and Tony's minds. He can't read Tony's thoughts without a physical connection - and he'd ask first anyway, unless it was another emergency - but their partial bond lets him feel Tony's emotions even with the distance, and would even without his shields extended around Tony's mind. Although, Tony's so deep in sleep right now that all Gibbs is getting is a kind of background hum of sleepiness. But that's good enough; all Gibbs needs to know is that Tony's safe and sound and still sleeping comfortably in his bed, even without his human teddy bear.</p><p>But, Tony and shields checked, Gibbs moves on. He's in the middle of making two new oak chest of drawers. A commission for Leon, for his teenagers who have discovered the fun of expressing themselves through their outfits and need more room for their clothes. It hurts to be reminded of his own daughter who will never grow to be a teenager; that Kelly will never get to choose between preppy and punk, between tomboyish or girly, between horse riding or swimming. She'd wanted to be something new every month, it had seemed, but she always came back to loving horses and splashing about in the local pool. The ache never really goes away, for Kelly and Shannon, everything they were, and everything they're missing out on, but the pain's not as crippling as it used to be.</p><p>Gibbs sighs and tucks away his mournful thoughts, putting aside his plate - only crumbs left - and his half-drunk coffee, and gets to work on the dresser drawers. He's got all the pieces ready to go, he just needs to put them together. They ought to look simple but elegant when they're done, something Kayla and Jared can cover with stickers now and then clean up when they're older, if they eventually want the sleek look people seem to go for these days. Gibbs makes things to last, although ultimately it depends on how he and other people treat them.</p><p>He works away the hours, and it's past two in the morning before Gibbs catches himself yawning. He tidies up, turns off the heater, throws sheets over his work to keep out the dust. He drops his dishes off in the kitchen sink, washes his hands, then heads upstairs. Strips down to his t-shirt and boxers again, climbs back into bed, and curls around Tony. Soaking in Tony's warmth, Gibbs is out like a light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony drifts slowly out of sleep, registering the fingers stroking his hair lovingly, the sun seeping through his t-shirt, the blankets over his legs, the quiet rumble of traffic in the distance, and the warm body that he's pressed up against, but confusingly, his arm seems to be over their legs.</p><p>"Hhrg," says Tony, blinking awake and raising his head, the hand falling off to his shoulder and giving him a squeeze.</p><p>"Hey sleepy boy," murmurs Gibbs. And <em>oh</em>, Gibbs is sitting up against pillows and the headboard, still in his t-shirt and boxers, a paperback book in one hand.</p><p>Tony rubs the sleep sand out of his eyes and sits up, looking at Gibbs looking at him with soft warm eyes. Gibbs has bed-head. Little tufts of silver sticking up all over the place. It's more adorable than Tony thought possible of the man, and it has Tony's little domesticity-starved heart squeezing tight and tripping over itself with loving glee.</p><p>"Hey Gibbs," says Tony with a smile, and he notes that Gibbs is feeling content.</p><p>"Feeling better?" asks Gibbs quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," sighs Tony with deep relief, not having liked how overwhelmed and fragile and out of control he'd felt yesterday after he'd come online - it had been painful, more so than he'd thought it would be. But it hits him again, that he's an active guide now, that he has a partial bond with Gibbs, and Gibbs's shields are curled around his mind. Tony sort of, instinctually, mentally, reaches out and pokes them curiously.</p><p>Gibbs's eyebrows shoot up, then he chuckles. The shields still feel as comfortable and strong as yesterday, and through their bond, Tony can feel the sudden affection that rushes through Gibbs.</p><p>"Those aren't for playing with, Tony," says Gibbs amusedly.</p><p>Tony gives him a sheepish look. "Sorry. You're going to teach me how to build my own, right?"</p><p>Gibbs nods. "The sooner the better. I can keep up my shields for you for as long as you need, but I'd rather not risk you being crushed again if something happens to me. It would only take some asshole hitting me over the head and we'd both go down. My shields always retract to just my own mind when I'm unconscious."</p><p>"I'm guessing that that doesn't happen when you're just sleeping?" says Tony absentmindedly, stretching his arms above his head. He feels good, like he's finally gotten a decent night's sleep. He always sleeps better in Gibbs's bed than his own, but he can't afford to think about why.</p><p>Gibbs grunts his agreement. "Sleep and unconsciousness are two different states, affects how the brain works, especially if you get your brain shaken up."</p><p>Tony hums, already thinking about something else: maybe he <em>can</em> afford to think about why. Gibbs had offered - commanded? stated? - that they could, or should, be each other's guide yesterday. <em>You be my guide and I'll be yours</em>. Tony had taken him up on that. <em>I don't need a sentinel. I've got a guide</em>. And Gibbs had gotten into bed and <em>cuddled</em> with him last night. Even <em>kissed</em> his head. And Gibbs is still sitting here, keeping Tony company, like there's nowhere else he'd rather be.</p><p>"Do you still want to bond? To be my guide? For me to be yours?" asks Tony hopefully, cautiously, holding his breath.</p><p>Gibbs eyes him seriously and puts his book aside, clasping his hands in his lap. "You still want a full bond? We keep it partial and you'll be able to undo it if you meet a sentinel or guide you like."</p><p>"I want a full bond. With you." Tony breathes out slowly, trying not to let on how nervous he is, even knowing Gibbs will feel it anyway.</p><p>"It'll be permanent," warns Gibbs. "It's not like marriage, you can't get a divorce if it all goes to shit, you change your mind, or you meet someone else you'd rather be bonded to."</p><p>"Are you trying to talk me - <em>or</em> <em>you</em> - out of it?" counters Tony, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't want to, just say so, but don't act like I'm not the one asking here." Tony knows damn well a full bond would last the rest of his life - or the rest of Gibbs's.</p><p>Gibbs sighs, but there's a smile tugging at his mouth. "I'm just making sure you know what a full bond entails. Not trying to talk either of us out of it, Tony," says Gibbs gently.</p><p>Tony grins happily.</p><p>"But there's no rush. We don't have to do it now," says Gibbs, frowning slightly. "You can take some time to think about it. We have a full week of bonding leave to ourselves and we can always take more leave if need be. Or even go back to work and take leave later."</p><p>"I want to bond if you want to. I don't need time to think about it. If you're sure you want to?" asks Tony seriously, wondering if maybe he's the one rushing Gibbs. Being Gibbs's sentinel isn't an option, but if being Gibbs's guide is, then Tony will take it wholeheartedly.</p><p>Gibbs huffs a laugh. "I feel like I should be asking you that." And the thing is, Tony can feel that Gibbs really does feel that: Gibbs is full of a deep, genuine, concern right now. It's a charming reminder that Gibbs is, perhaps, more honest than most people. And more caring than given credit for.</p><p>Tony chuckles and grins. "I'm sure." He hasn't forgotten the times Gibbs has treated him badly - slapped his head too hard or said something too cuttingly - but now Gibbs has a direct, unfiltered line to his emotions; if Gibbs hurts him now, Gibbs will feel his pain. They'll either work their shit out, or they'll both go down with this ship. Tony can live with that. He trusts they can pull together, he trusts that Gibbs meant it when he said they could make it work.</p><p>Gibbs eyes him cautiously. "Ya know Tobias was telling the truth. Best way to bond is through sex. Strong emotions and all that jazz. We either have sex or I go buy us a pair of tickets for skydiving or something."</p><p>"So..." drawls Tony, biting down on a smirk. "Do you want to have sex with me?" As if he can't feel the slow swell of hope and desire in the background of Gibbs's mind, as if he hadn't felt Gibbs begin to ache with arousal when Tony had walked out of the bathroom yesterday in nothing but his birthday suit.</p><p>Gibbs doesn't even try to hide his smirk. "Do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"I asked first!" protests Tony.</p><p>Gibbs chuckles. "I'd like to, if you want to."</p><p>"Would it be just a once-off for bonding? Or are we gonna do the friends with benefits thing? Or are we talking a relationship, commitment, the whole cake?" Tony raises an eyebrow. He feels underdressed for this conversation in just shorts and a t-shirt.</p><p>Gibbs gives him a dirty look, and Tony presumes it's for making him actually talk about his feelings but tough shit, Tony needs to know what he's signing up for as of today, even if they decide to make changes further down the track.</p><p>"You oughta be able to feel how I feel for you," says Gibbs sourly.</p><p>Tony sighs. "I do." Gibbs has a very present, unwavering affection, that Tony is pretty sure is all for him, even under the irritation that absolutely is for him. But Tony can't tell if that affection is friendly or romantic in nature. Or both.</p><p>"But just because you feel something, doesn't mean you want to act on it," says Tony gently. He adds with a bright grin, "I feel like committing bloody murder on occasion, but I haven't yet!"</p><p>Gibbs nods, looking thoughtful, feeling amused, vaguely regretful, worried, and certain. Gibbs, it turns out, feels a lot. Tony doesn't know how the man keeps it all inside his functional mute self.</p><p>"The last option," says Gibbs decisively, adding, "If it's on the table."</p><p>"Bloody murder?" asks Tony with a straight face, bursting with laughter on the inside, even knowing Gibbs can feel it. Tony could just about leap to his feet and start dancing, there's so much joy bubbling in his chest.</p><p>Gibbs sighs a long suffering sigh. "Yes, Tony. I want to commit bloody murder. Right now in fact."</p><p>Tony snickers. "I'll settle for a relationship, thanks."</p><p>Instantly Gibbs's emotions shift to anxiety and guilt. "I really will buy those skydiving tickets, Tony. Drive us out to the nearest place for it, or somewhere a little further and we can make a roadtrip of it. We can have a bond - a full bond, that lifelong partnership - without introducing romance or sex, and you could still find someone else for those things, if you wanted."</p><p>"Ah, what brought that on?" says Tony, taken aback, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Because I thought we were good."</p><p>Gibbs grimaces, opens his mouth, closes his mouth. Then, "You shouldn't have to settle."</p><p>Tony stares at him in disbelief, and wrestles down the part of himself that wants to call Gibbs an over-reactive idiot.</p><p>"A relationship with you is not settling in any definition other than 'settling down'," says Tony firmly, because clearly Gibbs has some unresolved issues regarding his self worth from his failed marriages or something. "And getting to settle down with you is a good thing in my book," he adds, just to be crystal clear.</p><p>"Okay," says Gibbs quietly, with a small pleased look on his face - and Tony counts it as a win, feeling Gibbs's awe and soft joy.</p><p>"So. Sex, bonding, and a relationship?" says Tony, just as quietly.</p><p>Gibbs ducks his head and gives a shy grin, glancing up from beneath his lashes. "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>Tony grins back at him, and they stare at each other, pleased, anticipating, with growing amusement and delight.</p><p>"Uh, so, now? Are we gonna?" says Tony, grinning, gesturing back and forth between them.</p><p>Gibbs chuckles. "Whenever you want, I'm just waiting for you."</p><p>Tony leans in, and then, his eyes falling shut, just as their lips touch, he jerks back a good foot. "Teeth!" yells Tony unthinkingly.</p><p>Gibbs jerks back too, staring wide-eyed. Shell-shocked. "The fuck, Tony?"</p><p>"I need to brush my teeth," says Tony, his cheeks burning. He's got morning breath, his mouth tastes gross. He hadn't meant to yell. "Sorry," says Tony miserably.</p><p>Gibbs opens his mouth, closes it. Looks like he's trying not to laugh, gets his face under control. "Alright, why don't you go brush your teeth then, Tony?" says Gibbs kindly.</p><p>"Yep," says Tony, wanting to die. "I'll go do that." He gets up and forces himself to walk normally to the bathroom, close the door behind him, then  Tony screams silently into his hands until his ears are ringing with the strength of his jaw if not the sound.</p><p>He can <em>feel</em> Gibbs, in the bedroom, full of laughter.</p><p>For lack of a lightning strike zapping him out of existence, Tony turns on the sink tap, grabs the toothpaste and his usual toothbrush, and brushes his teeth.</p><p>(He'll get over it.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony watches Gibbs roll over and stretch to reach for the bedside table, and Tony dips his fingers into the waistband of Gibbs's cotton boxers, pulling them away from Gibbs's skin, peeking inside at Gibbs's butt.</p><p>"Go on then," says Gibbs laughingly. "Pull 'em down for me."</p><p>Tony smirks and drags them down, letting the waistband catch under Gibbs's ass cheeks. He smoothes his hand over one warm ass cheek, his thumb rubbing at the soft hairs. It's a nice ass. Pert, Tony thinks the word is, meaning small and well-shaped. All muscle. Not that anyone would know under the baggy jeans and loose slacks Gibbs wears.</p><p>But Tony knows Gibbs does a lot of biking, gets up early to appreciate the sunrise with a bike ride round the neighbourhood on Shannon's old bike. Her bike's in good condition, because Gibbs keeps it that way, but Tony's wanted to buy a new bike for Gibbs to call his own for years now. He never has of course, always thought it would be too presumptuous, would overstep some unspoken boundary, perhaps even unintentionally insult Gibbs's late wife.</p><p>Gibbs tosses a little bottle - nearly empty - of lube down on the mattress between them.</p><p>Tony looks at it, then raises his eyes to look at Gibbs.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" asks Gibbs quietly. Earnestly. Like he genuinely wants to know what's on Tony's mind and cares about the answer.</p><p>Tony smiles, self-consciously aware it's full of adoration. "I'm thinking that I want you to have a good life. I want you to be happy, and I want to be the one to make you happy. And I want to buy you a new bicycle," adds Tony, a little sheepishly.</p><p>Gibbs's mouth falls open. Shock and awe ripple through him, quickly followed by affection and happiness.</p><p>Tony shrugs and looks steadily at Gibbs, thinking of the words that Gibbs had said to him when he'd been hurting. "Let me?" asks Tony softly.</p><p>Gibbs swallows hard, and Tony can feel the force of choked emotion behind it, and Gibbs nods, bright blue eyes wide and wanting.</p><p>Tony squeezes unthinkingly, intending to convey reassurance, sincerity, maybe even love, but it's a shock to realise his hand is still on Gibbs's ass cheek and that, <em>holy shit</em>, he just squeezed Gibbs's ass.</p><p>His eyes shoot back up to Gibbs's, and Gibbs stares back at him with a heated gaze, his pupils dilating as Tony watches.</p><p>"Get your shorts off, Tony," murmurs Gibbs, his voice low and rough.</p><p>Arousal spikes and it's Gibbs's feeling, but Tony's cock is filling and growing, hot need running through him at Gibbs's words.</p><p>Tony rolls onto his back and yanks his borrowed boxers off, balling them up and throwing them with extreme prejudice across the room to hit the opposite wall and flutter to the floor. He rolls back up onto his knees and looks at Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs looks back at him and laughs. "Eager," he says with a grin.</p><p>Tony doesn't let it put him off. Laughter is good. Gibbs laughing is the best, and Tony can <em>feel</em> that there's nothing mean in Gibbs's laughter just now. "What next, Boss?" says Tony enthusiastically.</p><p>Gibbs flicks his gaze to the little bottle. "Lube up, Tony."</p><p>Tony nods and grabs the bottle, then pauses, considering. "Um, Boss? How exactly, uh..." he trails off, his face heating up. Does Gibbs really want Tony to finger his own ass loose? While Gibbs is watching?</p><p>Gibbs eyes him with patient amusement. "Take a good look at my position and then take a wild guess, lover boy."</p><p>Tony blinks.</p><p>Gibbs is still on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, his ass bare, his boxers caught around his thighs, and his knees spread just a little. His feet are still covered by the blankets, a sight that has Tony irrationally pleased. He doesn't want Gibbs to get cold feet, literally. Or figuratively, but Tony doesn't think that's going to happen - Gibbs is feeling excited and turned on and, well, needy.</p><p>"Right," says Tony, dazed with the implications. His dick twitches and swells with excitement. "Right. On it, Boss." Tony grins delightedly at Gibbs and fumbles with the lube.</p><p>He straddles Gibbs's thighs and drips the last of the stuff all over his hard cock and all over Gibbs's ass crack.</p><p>Gibbs grunts. "Next time warm it up first," he growls over his shoulder. "'S cold."</p><p>Tony winces as he sets the bottle aside. "Sorry, sorry, wasn't thinking." All his blood's in his dick right now. But Gibbs settles down and Tony strokes the lube in-between Gibbs's ass cheeks, rubbing over Gibbs's asshole, pink and puckered, soft and flexing under his touch, and with one hand Tony spreads the lube over his own dick and with his other hand he slips a finger into Gibbs, feeling Gibbs's anticipation and nerves and want.</p><p>Gibbs lets loose a long sigh and relaxes, even as his asshole tightens and relaxes around Tony's finger.</p><p>"You good?" checks Tony, pushing his finger in farther, to the second knuckle.</p><p>"Mmm," says Gibbs lazily, and Tony can feel Gibbs's nerves fading. There really is a very practical aspect to this connection, Tony realises; when Gibbs is hurt now, he won't be able to hide it. Tony grins, pleased with that knowledge, and gently thrusts his finger in and out, keeping just the tip inside.</p><p>"You're tight," says Tony appreciatively, with growing arousal, imagining that warm tight muscle around the head of his dick.</p><p>"Been a while," says Gibbs, and he clenches hard around Tony's finger, so Tony obligingly gives him a second one.</p><p>"Didn't think you went for guys," muses Tony as Gibbs groans at the added stretch, because Tony can't remember  ever catching Gibbs checking out a guy - and Tony's been looking, hoping to catch Gibbs checking out <em>him</em>. But Gibbs is sneaky and devious, figures he'd be good at hiding it.</p><p>"Haven't," says Gibbs - casually, but Tony can feel Gibbs's nerves come back.</p><p>Tony pauses in surprise. "You said-"</p><p>"I like to jack off with my fingers in my ass." Gibbs sounds defensive, and he feels deeply insecure. "Reckon if I like that, I'll like this."</p><p>Tony breathes out, and finds himself chuckling. "You'll like it," he promises, and he feels some of the tension leave Gibbs, both physically and emotionally.</p><p>He works on stretching Gibbs with two fingers, and his own cock aches. Tony could probably jerk off and cum in under a minute, just looking at his fingers in <em>Gibbs's</em> <em>ass</em>. There's a dozen reasons why Tony's never made a move on Gibbs, but he can't help but think that maybe those reasons were just excuses and he's simply wasted the years. With their new empathic connection, Tony can feel Gibbs's relief and growing pleasure, can feel the way Gibbs is basking in Tony's own affection and care for him, like a puppy flopped down and snoozing in a puddle of sunlight.</p><p>"You been with guys?" asks Gibbs curiously.</p><p>"Not like this," answers Tony quietly. "Just meaningless sex. I've fucked guys on one night stands, but that's about it. I couldn't date guys in college and risk it coming out - there weren't any openly gay guys in pro basketball back then and I wanted to go pro more than anything, before Brad broke my leg. And once I became a cop..."</p><p>Tony holds back a shudder. He'd known going into the police force that he'd be dealing with a bigoted old boys' club while trying to uphold the law, but he'd been full of idealism and youthful invincibility. His time at Philly had been a wake-up call, his stint at Peoria a nightmare. And then, after finding out in Baltimore that his own partner had been dirty, Tony had been ready to throw the towel in and call it quits with law enforcement entirely, if it hadn't been for Gibbs offering him another option.</p><p>"You alright?" asks Gibbs with concern.</p><p>Tony catches his breath, feeling the flood of affection and warmth that Gibbs is - for the first time - <em>deliberately</em> pushing his way. It feels a bit like Gibbs has just seized him for a hug. A really nice, loving hug. Tony laughs. "Yeah," he says, grinning. "Just some bad memories I don't want to think about when I've got my handsome guide laid out for me, ready for the taking."</p><p>Gibbs grunts, his curiosity seeping through into Tony, but Gibbs doesn't push on that angle. "Hurry up and take me, DiNozzo, before I get even older."</p><p>Tony snickers, pulling out his fingers and wiping his hands on the sheets. "You're not old 'til you're dead, Boss, isn't that what you always say?" But he lines up obediently, fingertips pressing his cockhead against Gibbs's asshole, and he eases the tip in slowly, gently.</p><p>"Guh," says Gibbs, which Tony is pretty sure is not the comeback Gibbs had been planning on.</p><p>"Good?" asks Tony redundantly, feeling exactly how much Gibbs likes the stretch of cock opening his ass, the excitement that shivers through Gibbs with this initial penetration. Tony himself could melt with how good Gibbs feels wrapped around his cockhead.</p><p>"Mmm-yeah, Tony-baby." Gibbs sounds lazy with pleasure. Hedonistic. Resting his head on his arms, silver hair tousled; laying there like that, Gibbs could be a Renaissance painting. Like he's exactly where he wants to be and is happy for Tony to do the heavy lifting.</p><p>Tony grins. No different from usual then. Although <em>that</em> endearment is new. Tony likes it. Likes how sweet it sounds in Gibbs's mouth.</p><p>Gibbs wriggles his hips side to side - <em>like a kitten about to pounce</em>, thinks Tony, snickering, not daring to say it aloud - and Tony's dick slides in by inches as Gibbs bears down and opens up for him.</p><p>"Oh, fuck yeah," groans Tony. Nice tight, hot silky flesh gripping his dick. He braces himself on his palms either side of Gibbs and thrusts shallowly, repeatedly, Gibbs whimpering and arching beneath him, as Tony works his cock in until his crotch is snug against Gibbs's ass cheeks and his balls are nestled against Gibbs's perineum. "So good, Gibbs." </p><p>"Your dick's nice," mumbles Gibbs, moaning softly with pleasure, clutching at his pillow.</p><p>"Nice?" says Tony, half incredulous, half teasing. "That's the best you can come up with? <em>Nice</em>?"</p><p>"Very nice," asserts Gibbs, and he rocks his hips and squeezes tightly around Tony.</p><p>"Nice is good!" agrees Tony, breathing raggedly as pleasure rocks through him. He lowers down onto Gibbs's back, nuzzling into Gibbs's soft silver hair, pressing kisses to Gibbs's nape.</p><p>Gibbs hums. "That's nice too, baby." He turns his head and catches Tony's mouth for a deep, wet kiss that makes Tony's knees weak and his toes curl in the bed sheets.</p><p>"Not gonna last long, Gibbs," mutters Tony apologetically when they separate.</p><p>"Me neither. You feel so fuckin' good, boy." Gibbs rocks his hips again, grinding on Tony's dick in his ass and rubbing his own dick into the mattress. "Don't worry about lasting, Tony. Just fuck me. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Hearing Gibbs beg for it is like the trigger pressing on a shotgun, and Tony's pulling out to the tip and fucking back in, hard and fast and desperately, before he's consciously made the decision. He groans and gets comfortable, forearms either side of Gibbs's shoulders, forehead resting between Gibbs's shoulder blades, curled over Gibbs, rutting into Gibbs's nice, tight ass with hard thrusts that make Gibbs grunt and cry out with each one.</p><p>"Uh, uh, uh, Christ, yes, right there, Tony," moans Gibbs, undulating between Tony and the mattress, squeezing rhythmically around Tony's cock.</p><p>"Yeah, that hitting the right spot? You like that, Boss?" Tony grins, pushing himself back up and slowing down so he can appreciate every inch of his cock dragging out of Gibbs's clutching hole until Gibbs is flexing and gaping on air.</p><p>Gibbs <em>whines</em> at his absence and Tony laughs delightedly and takes it for an answer. He kneels up and grips Gibbs's hips hard, pushing back in just as achingly slowly, holding Gibbs in place as his hips try to jerk forward, slowly pressing in deep until Gibbs is panting and trembling beneath him, sweat beading along his spine.</p><p>"You're so hot and tight and perfect, Boss," babbles Tony in awe, looking at Gibbs's pale ass cheeks parted by the flushed root of his cock. Gibbs fits him perfectly, feels like a dream, like heaven, slick silky heat, snug and comfortable. "You feel amazing, Gibbs." He can't believe Gibbs - Leroy Jethro 'Need No-One, I'm Better Off Alone' Gibbs - is letting him in, past the walls, under his armour; Tony's swollen cock pulses with the beat of his heart, twitching and jerking inside Gibbs. Tony feels stripped to the nerve, flayed alive with pleasure, pried open and blissed out and- wait, <em>no</em>, that's how <em>Gibbs</em> is feeling.</p><p>"Oh God," says Gibbs, muffled in the pillow. He turns his head, looking at Tony over his shoulder, silver hair a sweaty mess, his face flushed and his eyes soft and dark. "I feel so good, you feel so good inside me, my dick's so fucking <em>hard</em>," says Gibbs earnestly. "I'm not even touching myself- you're not even touching my dick and I'm gonna blow so hard, Tony."</p><p>"Fuck, Gibbs, you're so hot like this," grunts Tony, starting to speed back up again. "I should keep you cuffed to the bed so I can fuck you whenever I want. Put a plug in you at work. You'll be sitting and squirming at your desk, desperate for relief. Ordering me into the elevator, slamming the stop button, all so you can have a top up of my cock and a load of my cum in your hole." Tony's pumping like a jackhammer into Gibbs by the time he's done babbling, his balls smashing against Gibbs's ass, so close to giving Gibbs his first load.</p><p>Gibbs is whimpering, writhing beneath him. "Don't need cuffs," he gasps out. "I'm yours, Tony. You can fuck me whenever you want, I want it, want your cock, your cum, want you, need you. God, I love you so fucking much, Tony. I'm gonna cum!" Gibbs groans and throws away his pillow, burying his face in the mattress, hands fisting in the sheets as he grinds into the bed, and his asshole and ass cheeks clenching insanely, perfectly, tight around Tony's cock.</p><p>Tony lets out a strangled yell as pleasure - his, Gibbs's, <em>theirs</em> - overtakes him, his balls drawing up tight, his dick hurting, pulsing, <em>throbbing</em>, as he grinds into Gibbs's clenching hole, pushing as deep into Gibbs as he can get.</p><p>"Uhhh yeah, fuck, baby," mumbles Gibbs, flinging a hand back to grip Tony's ass cheek and hold Tony to him. "Yeah yeah yeah, Tony." </p><p>Tony moans his agreement and lowers down onto Gibbs's back, unable to continue holding himself up. He wraps his arms around Gibbs's shoulders and smiles when Gibbs holds him in return, one strong hand on Tony's forearm, and Tony buries his face in Gibbs's sweaty neck, rolling his hips, fucking Gibbs through their orgasms, feeling like he could float on this pleasure forever. He grins wildly, feeling reckless exhilaration running through him, and then he grins even wider, until his cheeks hurt, because that's <em>Gibbs's</em> exhilaration rushing like a river through his veins. Tony drops a kiss to Gibbs's shoulder.</p><p>They lay there, rocking through the aftershocks and catching their breaths, and Tony presses happy, overjoyed kisses to Gibbs's ear and stubbled jaw until Gibbs lifts his head and kisses him sweet and wet, with tongue but languid. They break apart quickly, still breathing hard, heads falling to press together.</p><p>With his eyes still shut, Tony's mouth curls into a grin and he laughs quiet and breathlessly, hugging Gibbs tighter to him for a moment. Love, huh? "So good, Gibbs," whispers Tony, not wanting to burst the bubble of the little world between them.</p><p>"Yeah, Tony," whispers back Gibbs, and he turns his head again to nudge his nose against Tony's.</p><p>Tony nudges back, then lets out a long sigh, his forehead dropping to Gibbs's shoulder. "You're going to be the death of me." Tony is <em>wrecked</em>.</p><p>"I'm going to be the death of you?" says Gibbs incredulously. "<em>I'm</em> going to be the death of <em>you</em>?"</p><p>The hand on Tony's butt cheek lifts and comes smartly down.</p><p>Tony yelps in shock.</p><p>And Gibbs smacks his ass again, several times in quick succession.</p><p>"Stop stop stop!" says Tony, laughing, pushing up, pushing Gibbs's arm away. Quickly but carefully, he pulls out his dick, eliciting a hissed breath from Gibbs and white cum slipping out of Gibbs's ass, <em>so hot</em>, and Tony rolls off and onto his back  on the bed, sprawling out. "Jeez," says Tony, looking at Gibbs with a grin, "You really are a bastard. I give you a fantastic orgasm and you spank me!"</p><p>Gibbs groans and pushes up, sitting back on his heels, revealing his stomach, cock, and balls striped with thick creamy cum, the bed sheet slickly smeared too. "I bet your ass isn't as sore as mine, brat."</p><p>Tony snickers, and then snickers some more as he sees Gibbs's boxers are still caught around his thighs. "Don't lie. You loved every second of it. I know, I could feel it. You are such a cockslut, Gibbs," says Tony with relish. He's going to enjoy Gibbs enjoying his cock, and he's already enjoying the mess they've made just now.</p><p>Gibbs gives him an indulgent, crooked grin. "Only for you, Tony."</p><p>Tony's eyebrows shoot up, even as he smirks. "Wow. An orgasm really mellows you out, huh?" He'd expected another spanking for his cheekiness.</p><p>But Gibbs laughs. "I haven't had sex that good since-" he cuts off abruptly,  blowing out a breath.</p><p>Tony smiles gently at Gibbs, because he can feel the turmoil roiling in him. "You're allowed to remember her, Gibbs." Tony can't bring himself to be jealous or competitive of a dead wife, not when he loves the quiet, steadfast way Gibbs still loves her even after death.</p><p>Gibbs's blue eyes are wary. "Since making love with Shannon," he says quietly.</p><p>Tony bites his lip. "It was good for me too." He sounds like an idiot to his own ears; he's already told Gibbs it was good, but he's not ready to touch on the L word yet. If Tony said it now, he's sure it would sound weak compared to the strength with which Gibbs wields the word. Tony desperately wants to make a joke to relieve the tension, but it feels like that would be offensive, dismissive of what Gibbs has just shared with him.</p><p>Gibbs sighs. "I don't know why everyone tells me to talk more, I always say the wrong thing. This was easier when your cock was in my ass."</p><p>Tony grins ruefully. "Sex is always easier than talking, but I think we're doing alright."</p><p>"Yeah." Gibbs gives a sheepish grimace and holds out his hand.</p><p>Tony takes Gibbs's hand, smiling up at Gibbs and intertwining their fingers, because there's more than one way to talk.</p><p>Gibbs smiles back, then eyes him amusedly. "You know we're never fucking in the elevator at work, right?"</p><p>Tony groans in embarrassment, thumping his head back into the pillow. "I don't know where half the dirty talk I say during sex comes from!"</p><p>Gibbs chuckles, and admits, "I liked it."</p><p>"But we're never making any workplace fantasies come true, I know." Tony sighs a long suffering sigh, and he gives Gibbs's hand a squeeze. "I don't know about you but I need food. Breakfast. Lunch. Both. I'm starving. What time even is it?"</p><p>"Time for a shower," says Gibbs, making a face as he looks down at the mess on his stomach and crotch. He gives Tony's hand a squeeze and lets go, standing up and stretching, arms up above his head, fingertips reaching for the ceiling.</p><p>Tony grins and gets off the bed, crowding in behind Gibbs, one hand on Gibbs's waist, and with his other hand he presses three fingers together and slips them into Gibbs's ass, the ring of muscle loose, relaxed and accepting.</p><p>Gibbs sucks in a breath.</p><p>"If I was a couple decades younger, I'd be hard and pushing my cock into you again already." Tony grins cheekily, nuzzling at Gibbs's cheek, pushing his fingers deeper into the warm wet hole, feeling the lube and cum squelch around his knuckles.</p><p>Gibbs hums with pleasure, but double-taps on his arm, and Tony removes his fingers with a reluctant sigh.</p><p>Turning around, Gibbs smiles at him. "We're bonded, Tony. We've got plenty of time for more, but right now my ass is sore and I really need a shower because our cum is dripping onto the carpet."</p><p>Tony blinks at him, suddenly remembering the purpose behind their actions. "Bonded? But I don't feel any different."</p><p>Gibbs looks amused, feels it too. "Why would you? We already had a partial bond."</p><p>Tony furrows his brow. That's true, they were already sharing feelings, but if Tony had taken the time to think about it, he'd have thought he'd feel <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Here, I'll show you," says Gibbs, and cups Tony's face. "Close your eyes."</p><p>Tony shuts his eyes, feels Gibbs's forehead touch his own, and then his apartment, his bedroom, consolidates itself around them.</p><p>He smiles at Gibbs, if a bit confusedly. "My mindscape, right?" A visual representation of his own mind. Although some people don't visualize it, having an entirely different, non-visual thought process; the means of which Tony can't even imagine. "My bedroom," says Tony, aware he's being redundant, but somehow he's caught off guard. Tony would have thought his mind would be a bit more creative, especially with all the movies he watches, and he's kind of disappointed with how mundane it is.</p><p>"Yeah, your sanctuary," agrees Gibbs easily. "But are you sure?"</p><p>"What do you-?"</p><p>Tony's bedroom, all clean beige walls, hardwood floors, the rug under their feet, his king single size bed, the large windows letting in the light behind it, everything melts into Gibbs's basement. Gibbs's corner workbench with his tools and paint cans and bottle of bourbon, the stairs in the opposite corner, the concrete walls, the large work table in the middle of the room, clean and ready for a new project. <em>Gibbs's</em> sanctuary.</p><p>"Huh," says Tony, looking around, and suddenly he feels better about his own mind reflecting his apartment. Tony loves Gibbs's basement, loves that he can come down and talk to Gibbs, loves that the door's always open for him, loves that he actually got an invitation - whereas a lot of people just barge in without respecting that an unlocked door <em>isn't</em> an invitation. Tony wonders if Gibbs understands how much it means that Tony gave out his own invitation to his own, real apartment. And then he realises Gibbs is literally inside his mind, which is probably the more important invitation to give and get.</p><p>Tony beams at Gibbs in sheer happiness.</p><p>Gibbs smiles warmly back. "It'll probably take a day or two for the bond to settle and for everything to find its place and stop shifting around."</p><p>Tony watches as aspects of his bedroom seem to encroach on Gibbs's basement, his hardwood floors and rug covering up the concrete floor. He scrunches up his nose. "We're not suddenly going to become one person in two bodies, are we?" he asks, only half joking by the end of it, worry flooding him.</p><p>Gibbs chuckles. "No, Tony, I thought you watched sentinel-guide rom-coms? Any of those couples suddenly turn into identical twins?"</p><p>"No," concedes Tony, his fears subsiding as quickly as they'd risen.</p><p>"We'll still be two separate, distinct individuals, even if occasionally we get caught up in each other's emotions. The difference between the partial and the full is that it's a permanent empathic bond, even once you've built your own shields and I've withdrawn mine." Gibbs pauses, catching Tony's gaze, his blue eyes intense and focused on Tony. "And you'll always be able to find me and vice versa," he murmurs softly.</p><p>Tony quirks an eyebrow. He's beginning to wonder just how much sentinels and guides keep quiet from the general populace.</p><p>Gibbs shrugs and grins faintly. "Changes to structure and chemical production in the brain. Makes room for us responding to each other - and for finding each other. Kinda like some birds and animals knowing magnetic north."</p><p>A slow delighted grin spreads across Tony's face. "That could be useful." Tony gets kidnapped far too often for a respected federal agent. And Gibbs has a bad tendency to run off and play lone wolf.</p><p>The basement-bedroom combination fades away, and Tony is left standing in Gibbs's bedroom, blinking at Gibbs in front of him, still cupping his cheeks, keeping him steady.</p><p>Gibbs smiles at him and leans in again, giving him a soft kiss.</p><p>Tony kisses him back happily and enthusiastically, thrilled with this morning, with his life, right up until his stomach growls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After coffee and breakfast - some waffles with their maple syrup - and washing the dishes, Gibbs doesn't know how they went from bickering about the proper way to dry dishes - drip dry on the rack or hand dry with the tea towel, and Gibbs is still right <em>Goddamnit</em> - to him being pressed chest-first up against his old fridge, his sweatpants and boxers around his ankles, holding onto the top edges of the fridge for dear life, his knees gone weak with pleasure - Tony's hands on his hips and Tony's nice thick cock pounding into his ass.</p><p>Gibbs is pretty sure there's olive oil involved. In his ass. But he can't bring himself to care so long as Tony keeps rubbing and hitting his prostate. His boy's got good aim. Gibbs is still a little sore from this morning, but that only seems to be enhancing the feeling now. He presses his hot forehead against the cool outside of the freezer compartment and enjoys the ride, rocking back in counterpoint, a little grin stealing across his face.</p><p>"Next time," huffs Tony, close to his ear, pressed up against his back, still humping his ass, "Next time we should do this face to face. Wanna see your beautiful blue eyes."</p><p>Gibbs moans his agreement - even if he thinks 'beautiful' is a silly term for his eyes, although maybe not for Tony's pretty green ones - a particularly nice thrust nudging his sweet spot perfectly, then the delicious drag of Tony's gorgeous thick cock out of his ass. Fuck, Tony's so right, Gibbs is a slut for his cock.</p><p>Tony laughs breathlessly, and sucks and nips at his neck. Gibbs already loves him, has done for years, but if he'd had any reservations, the little sucking kisses that send tingles down his spine all the way to his asshole probably would have erased them. Tony's just so - <em>easy</em> - in the way he hands out love, even if it's clear he's too scared of rejection to say the words. Tony's hands slide up and down his sides, warm and soothing and possessive. Gibbs has had four wives and several girlfriends but he's only felt this wanted <em>and</em> loved once before. And Gibbs has got his guide empathy, alpha level, stronger than most: it's almost impossible to miss other people's emotions when you're getting hot and heavy with 'em, he's found.</p><p>"So nice, so good, Tony-boy," mutters Gibbs, regretting that he's not better at talking dirty, and he's vaguely thinking about getting a hand 'round his hard aching cock, his cock and balls hanging heavy and full between his legs, wondering if maybe he can cum untouched again. That had felt incredible, but he hasn't got soft sheets and a mattress to rub off against this time.</p><p>But Tony cries out against his nape, losing control and losing rhythm, pumping hard and fast then pushing in and stilling, and Gibbs grits his teeth against the rising need to cum, his ass nicely stretched and held open by thick cock, a solid pressure on his prostate, <em>fuck</em>, it feels so good, but it's frustrating too - it's not quite enough to make him cum.</p><p>"Mmm, I won't leave you hanging," mumbles Tony drowsily, mouthing at his neck. "Jus' gimme a sec, Boss."</p><p>"'Kay," agrees Gibbs, moaning again as Tony rocks his hips, gently fucking him still, and he can feel Tony's dick pulsing and flexing in his ass, filling him up with cum. Tony's mind is seeping with happiness and warmth, leaking pleasure and love and affection, the same way Gibbs's ass is starting to leak with Tony's cum, physical proof of Tony's enjoyment.</p><p>And then Tony is pulling out and turning him around and Gibbs leans back against the fridge, letting it hold him up, eyes wide as Tony kneels down and sucks his cock into that pretty mouth.</p><p>Gibbs thrusts instinctively, and Tony gags, yanking his head back.</p><p>"Sorry!" says Gibbs breathlessly, anxiously peering down at Tony.</p><p>Tony coughs, clears his throat. "It's alright." He looks up at Gibbs with a wry grin, and Gibbs can feel that Tony's only a little worried. "Just- can you let me-?"</p><p>Gibbs nods agreeably and lets his head <em>thunk</em> back against the fridge as Tony sucks him in again. Warm wet mouth, sloppy tongue licking over his pee hole. He lets his eyes fall shut. Gibbs doesn't care if Tony's inexperienced or just has a strong gag reflex, his cock twitches and strains for more in Tony's hand pumping his shaft and Tony's mouth sucking like a lollipop on his cockhead.</p><p>Gibbs relaxes and lets Tony make love to him. Tony holds his shaft up and kisses down the underside, nuzzles at his ball sack before sucking on one ball, mouthing at it, hot tongue laving at it before letting it pop out, and then shifts to his other ball. Gibbs whines and pretends to himself that he hadn't, hot arousal swimming in his lower belly, and he breathes unsteadily, all his willpower focused on <em>not</em> grabbing Tony's head and shoving his cock between those pretty pink lips and deep down his throat.</p><p>Tony pulls off his testicle, his breathing sounding harsh and heavy in the quiet kitchen air, and Tony goes back to mouthing on Gibbs's cockhead, slick tongue daintily exploring around the crown and retracted foreskin.</p><p>Gibbs groans with pleasure, precum drooling steadily out of his cock and Tony swallows it all down like a good boy, and Gibbs lets his head fall forward and his eyes open, looking down at Tony. Tony's lips are reddened and spit-wet, spread around his cock, his face scrunched up just a little with concentration, eyes shut as he suckles cockhead eagerly like he's trying to get milk out of there, and <em>God</em>, that thought should not do so much for Gibbs.</p><p>"You are fucking gorgeous, Tony, so eager for me," mutters Gibbs, a little shyly, but he's already figured out that Tony likes to hear him.</p><p>Tony's eyes fly wide open and his cheeks pink up.</p><p>Gibbs grins roguishly. "I mean it," he tells Tony. "Fuckin' gorgeous, baby boy."</p><p>Tony smiles delightedly around him, looking up adoringly, and he sucks harder, hand stroking faster on Gibbs's cock - and he's almost, <em>almost</em> got it perfect.</p><p>"Let me, Tony," murmurs Gibbs, running a hand through Tony's short soft brown hair, stroking gently at that spot he usually headslaps.</p><p>Tony pulls off, looking up curiously.</p><p>"Open up," says Gibbs roughly, taking his cock in his own hand, and jerking himself with a tight fist, twisting over the head, rubbing that little sweet spot.</p><p>"Yes, Boss," says Tony obediently, smirking a bit, but he tilts his head up, opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.</p><p>A deep groan rumbles out of Gibbs's chest and throat at the sight, a wet dream come to life, and he straightens off the fridge. "That's it, sweetheart, hold just like that, gonna give you a feed."</p><p>Shuddering, Tony licks his lips and reaches down and cups his own crotch, squeezing his dick.</p><p>Jesus Christ, Gibbs loves this man. The way Tony takes everything Gibbs has got to give. He strokes himself harder and faster and barely gets his tip on Tony's tongue before he's pulsing in his hand, balls contracting, pleasure washing over him like waves rolling ashore, his cock spurting white ropes of cum all over Tony's tongue and lips and nose and chin.</p><p>"Aw, Christ, yeah, Tony-baby," groans Gibbs as Tony sucks him in again, sucking out more pulses of pleasure, the throb of it rattling through Gibbs's whole body, overwhelming him. He falls back against the fridge, the cold door a shock to his overheated skin, even with his t-shirt still on.</p><p>Gibbs grins with his eyes shut, stroking his dick with one hand, easing himself through the subsiding pleasure, and stroking Tony's hair with his other hand. Tony gives him one last lick, drops a kiss to his tip, and then pulls off, resting his head on Gibbs's thigh, breathing hard. Tony's hand finds his ankle, thumb caressing softly.</p><p>Gibbs laughs, loud and free, just laughs with joy.</p><p>Tony stands up, smiling warmly at him, wiping his hand over his mouth and nose, and Gibbs pulls him in for a hug, holding tight as Tony hugs him back, their hands fumbling to get under t-shirts to stroke warm skin. Then they're kissing, deep, wet, hot kisses, sharing the salty taste of his cum between them, Tony sucking on his tongue and making Gibbs moan some more, and their cocks rubbing wetly together, half hard and sensitive and feeling good.</p><p>Finally Gibbs breaks their kiss, breathing raggedly. "I love you, Tony," he breathes out, rubbing his thumb over the dimple on Tony's lower back. He just wants to be sure Tony knows. "You don't have to say-"</p><p>"Iloveyoutoo," says Tony in a rush.</p><p>Gibbs's eyes go wide and he pulls back, staring in surprise at Tony.</p><p>"We're not making a big deal out of it," says Tony immediately. "It's just a thing. That's true. That we're not talking about." Tony's bright green eyes are wide and panicked.</p><p>Gibbs bites back more laughter, smiling happily. "Okay," he whispers, suddenly reminded of how quiet Tony had been in the immediate aftermath of their first round. Not unhappy quiet, but quiet nonetheless, and now Gibbs thinks he understands why. Keep it quiet, keep your heart safe.</p><p>At his agreement, Tony relaxes, even if his eyes stay a little cautious.</p><p>"I love you," repeats Gibbs, cheating only a little bit on his agreement to not talk about it.</p><p>Tony narrows his eyes playfully, instantly catching the distinction - Gibbs hadn't agreed to not talk about his own feelings. "You love me," says Tony with amusement.</p><p>"Uh huh." Gibbs nods surely.</p><p>Tony breaks into a big goofy grin, and presses his forehead against Gibbs's. "You love me," repeats Tony, full of wonder.</p><p>Gibbs nudges Tony's nose gently with his own, brings his hands up and cups Tony's face, rubbing his thumbs over Tony's soft cheeks, locking their gazes. "I love you, Tony," says Gibbs quietly, with a small grin.</p><p>Tony ducks his head, grinning, letting out delighted little noises which Gibbs is sure Tony would deny being giggles, and then Tony is surging close, looping long arms around Gibbs's shoulders. "I love you too, Gibbs," whispers Tony in his ear.</p><p>Gibbs guesses from the whispering that they're still not talking about it, and he just holds Tony back tightly, stroking a hand up and down Tony's spine.</p><p>"You know," says Tony conversationally, verbally moving them on, "I was reading on my phone in between waffles, about all the various ways sentinel and guide pairs can bond other than sex, and I know we're already bonded - the best way, of course - but Gibbs, we've got a whole week off work and we should make sure that the bonding has really stuck - you know, with an adrenaline pumping activity - and I was thinking, Boss, we could go cage diving with sharks!"</p><p>When Gibbs finally stops laughing - a solid five minutes later, through Tony's protests that it isn't <em>funny</em>, that Tony really has wanted to go diving with sharks his whole life, why do people think he loves his goldfish so much? - because Gibbs had known Tony would choose something crazy, hadn't he? But this <em>takes the cake</em> - Gibbs says breathlessly, "Sure, Tony, why the hell not?"</p><p>(It must be love.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They drive down to Florida three days later, still on leave, with an overnight stay in a hotel in the middle, eventually arriving late afternoon to their destination.</p><p>The next day, Tony gets his wish fulfilled, large goggles and snorkel strapped on and a big grin on his face, underwater and inside the cage, as sharks, small and large, tigers and bulls and hammerheads, come close to the bars - bars that have far too much space between them in Gibbs's opinion - and Gibbs, equally kitted out at Tony's side, glares furiously at the sharks, just daring one of them to nip at Tony's fingers. Of course none of them do, even as Tony sticks his hands out and pets the flanks of the damn things.</p><p>They exit the water a while later, Tony already babbling, raving about everything - about <em>fish</em>, with <em>teeth</em>, and Tony's already named half the sharks they'd seen down there - and Gibbs sighs and nods indulgently, already resigned to making a yearly trip of the heart-stopping experience so they can visit Magnum, Bourne, Bond, Kate IV, and Jethro Junior (nothing <em>junior</em> about the young great white that had briefly stopped by).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(When an unbonded sentinel shows up at NCIS for Tony on their first Monday back at work - which, <em>rude</em>, but apparently Tony hasn't been living at his apartment the last week - Tony cheerfully tells the out of luck woman that he's already bonded, a full permanent bond, to a guide, to Gibbs, and could the sentinel be a pal and let the Center know?</p><p>The sentinel splutters and argues almost instantly, and Gibbs would feel sorry for her but he's been telling the Center for years that they and their people have the shittiest self-entitled attitude he's ever seen, so instead Gibbs smirks as Tony gives the lady his most condescending <em>fuck you</em> smile, and he lounges back in his chair to watch the fireworks.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later a heavy duty mountain bike, very light in actual weight, blood red in colour, and a fullface helmet and a full set of body armour, are propped up and stashed in Gibbs's garage, along with a second set of tyres. The bike and the slim on-road tyres see the sun rise first thing every morning, and the fat off-road tyres get absolutely thrashed every second Saturday.</p><p>Two and a half months after the first bike appears, a second mountain bike, dark blue this time, hangs on the garage wall beside the red bike, and a second set of gear joins the first.</p><p>(It really is love. Tony is terrible at mountain biking and has so, so many bruises.)</p><p>(All of which Gibbs happily kisses better.)</p><p>(Eventually, Tony does get better with practice, but he still demands kisses afterwards.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everyone, thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think :)</p><p>So I heard recently that actually guides are not a thing in the original 'The Sentinel' tv show - and that just straight up fascinated me, that guides are apparently an entirely fanon creation, and I guess that sort of played into this story. I really did sit down with the intention to start writing smut fic, but well, between that, and everything that's been going on this year, globally, politically, and personally, I guess I had a lot on my mind that ended up influencing my writing. Also, I know there's quite a bit, ideas and plot points, that could be fleshed out in this fic, but I am tired and in pain, and I wrote this for fun, so what you see is what you get.</p><p>I hope everyone's staying as safe as they can. Please don't forget to be kind to yourself and other people.</p><p>Cheers,<br/>Edmond.</p><p>EDIT: I get chronic pain from my wisdom teeth (can't afford dental surgery atm), and some days it's bad, but I've had painkillers since posting this fic and I'm feeling better. I didn't mean to worry anyone and I appreciate everyone's well wishes but I promise I'm not dying or anything!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>